Awaken Me From My Daydream
by WeirdAnimeChick
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and an unexpected addition attend Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter, though no one expects whats to happen after they get there and who will show up to make a mess of the outlandish mission. HP X Naruto Crossover. No Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Awaken Me From My Day Dream

Title- Awaken Me From My Day Dream.

Chapter Title- Not alone anymore.

Summary- Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, and Sakura are all going to Hogwarts to pose as students and protect Harry Potter in his 4th year at school. Full summary inside.

Full Summary- Sasuke and Sakura have been informed by the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, that Itachi was framed into killing the Uchiha clan and is now going on a mission with all of them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When they ask why Naruto is not there Tsunade starts to explain when a ninja shows up in and ANBU outfit using a teleportation jutsu, a jutsu that is impossible to use to get in, they are than informed that he will be leading them on the mission. Little do Sakura and Sasuke know that the ninja is really Naruto. Tsunade is not surprised when Itachi bursts through the door seconds after glaring at Naruto. They are than sent to Hogwarts to protect a boy named Harry Potter. And from then on Sasuke and Sakura's lives just got a lot more complicated.

Warnings-Smart Naruto, Good Itachi, not sure about pairings yet, this is after the time skip, and if any important questions aren't answered in this chapter please ask them in a review or a personal message. Oh and Sakura does not like Sasuke anymore. Naruto-Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or if I put something else in here from something else, I do not own that either.

Sasuke and Sakura stood in the hokage's office waiting for said leader to return.

"So Sasuke, why do you think we're here?" Sakura asked the passive Uchiha.

Sasuke just looked at her and cocked an eyebrow as if to say, "You're asking me that? Retard, I wouldn't answer you even if I did know."

Sakura just sighed, "Right, like I can understand you're crazy no speaking language. You know I can't and Naruto isn't here so you're gonna have to suck it up and take it like a girl to communicate with the rest of us NORMAL people."

"Hn." was the monosyllable reply.

Sakura cracked her knuckles threateningly. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"I'm not a girl." Sasuke mumbled back.

"Good puppy!" the pink haired ninja chirped happily right before the doors opened revealing a busty woman rubbing her aching head.

"Ok now, Sakura, Sasuke." the Hokage paused for a fraction of a second. "Mostly Sasuke. Take a seat. This will be big news and I have a headache the size of the Fire country so you're gonna shut right up and I'll have no interruptions you got that?"

Both nodded in response while taking a seat on the ground.

"Sakura." Tsunade addressed.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"If the need arises while I'm explaining this, you'll have to restrain the Uchiha here alright?"

"O...kay. I will...I guess." Sakura mumbled out the last couple of words so as not to piss off the Hokage.

"Well, I know that you are both aware of the fact that Uchiha Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan except for his little brother right?" Sasuke looked very pissed at the moment but the Hokage payed no attention and just pressed on. "Well what I have to tell you will contradict all these previous accusations." the others in the room looked at Tsunade as if she had grown another head. "That's right you two, Uchiha Itachi did not murder the Uchiha clan. Nor did he spare Sasuke's life. No, he was framed. By none other than Orochimaru himself."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sasuke shouted jumping up from his spot on the floor and tried to fling himself at the Hokage, but Sakura held fast to his legs causing him to drop onto both his hands instead of doing a face plant. "Sakura. Let me go NOW!" he growled dangerously at her.

"SHUT UP UCHIHA AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! I SAID NO INTERRUPTIONS, I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT IT'S TRUE BUT ONLY AFTER I FINISH EXPLAINING EVERYTHING, YOU GOT THAT?" Tsunade shot right back. Sasuke nodded with a scowl on his face and she gave the orders for Sakura to release him.

"Thank you Sakura. Now, back to where I was before I was so rudely interrupted. It was getting late and Sarutobi-sensei, the 3rd hokage, had called him in for a last minute, urgent mission. They had just started talking when they heard screaming coming from outside, from the Uchiha district. They were about to leave, but the doors were locked and barricaded and placed under a jutsu, along with the windows. Neither Itachi nor Sarutobi-sensei could leave the room and nobody came to tell them what had occurred until hours later when all seemed at peace again. Itachi was in the bathroom when they came and explained everything to Sarutobi-sensei. They left before Itachi came out again. He had noticed a strange lack of chakra coming from the door and windows and asked about it. Sarutobi-sensei had than asked if Itachi had placed him under the influence of a genjutsu or if Itachi himself was a shadow clone. Itachi let Sarutobi-sensei do whatever he liked to him to prove that he was indeed the real itachi and that this was no genjutsu." Both Sakura and Sasuke were wide eyed but nodded, telling the Hokage to continue with her story. "When Sarutobi-sensei was convinced he explained what the ANBU had told him. Itachi was shocked and enraged, he wanted to storm out and deny everything. But he was stopped. Sarutobi-sensei explained everything to him, about the Akatsuki and how they needed a spy and that this was the perfect opportunity. Itachi saw things Sarutobi-sensei's way and agreed to take the infiltration and spying mission. He also asked that you, Sasuke, were not to be told about this. It would make everything perfect. You would be mad at Itachi and your hate would increase and you would genuinely try to kill him. That way, if someone ever interrogated you they would see, plain as day that you hated Itachi, that you wanted him dead, and that you thought that he truly murdered the Uchiha clan. Then this village, but most importantly you, would stay safe." Tsunade stopped and looked at the two shinobi on the floor.

"I...Is what you're telling us really true Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"It is. I too, thought that Itachi had murdered the Uchiha clan until I became the 5th hokage and read the note that Sarutobi-sensei had left for me, or well, originally, Jiraiya." Tsunade explained pulling said note out of a drawer in her desk. "Here read it for yourself if you wish." she handed the note to Sakura who scanned it than passed it to Sasuke, who read it but still said nothing.

"Why are you telling us all this, I should probably as unaware as everyone else, I have also just started being your apprentice, I can't be that trust worthy to you already can I? And what of Sasuke? You were asked not to tell him. What would the 3rd Hokage say? What would _Itachi _say?" Sakura asked, thinking things through but still coming up with no answers to her own questions.

"That is simple," Tsunade started. "desperate times call for desperate measures. And we have, I am afraid, been thrust into a desperate time. And you two, are the only other people that would probably believe me when I told you this. So I had no choice. You, Haruno Sakura, and you Uchiha Sasuke, are going to be sent on a mission with Uchiha Itachi for about a year."

Both Sakura's and Sasuke's mouths dropped. A year long mission, with Itachi? Neither could believe it.

"Wait, if we're going on a mission, then what about Naruto, what about Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked a little confused.

"Well, Sakura, Kakashi is being punished for, well, being the perverted bastard that he is and is stuck here helping me with my paperwork. And Naruto. Well..." She was cut off when a ninja in an ANBU mask appeared in the Hokages office behind her, making no sounds, and appearing within a swirl of black leaves instead of smoke. A trick that only high level ANBU can perform, yet this ANBU looked no older than themselves.

"I will be leading you on this mission." The ninja's deep voice said it all, he was there leader and that was that, no room for argument or discussion. "you may not know my identity, well not now at least, and will always have a transformation jutsu over me so that you will not have a chance to see any of my real features."

"How do we know that you're not an enemy-nin from another country?" Sakura asked assessing the situation.

Tsunade almost burst out laughing. "Don't worry about it." She chided, "Didn't you see how he entered the room?" It was a unique kind of teleportation jutsu, normally people can not enter this building with one..." She was cut off once again by the ANBU.

"I have created my own jutsu. While your normal transportation jutsu relies on speed, mine simply takes you there. Although in some places, and in some cases, it does not always work, so like you, I have to resort to my speed." He supplied.

"What's your name." Sasuke asked, the first thing he said since he found out that Itachi did not murder their family.

"Now, now Uchiha Sasuke! I thought I said that you weren't going to be informed of who I actually am. Didn't I? I could've sworn I did..." The ANBU was cut off by Sakura.

"Yes, you did, but what I think Sasuke is trying to say is what should we address you by if we're not allowed to know your real name?"

The mystery ninja chuckled a little, "Of course, I was just playing around. You, have excellent observational skills, I thought you would have picked up on that." you could almost here the frown when he spoke his last sentence. "But putting that aside you can call me..."

BANG!

The doors to the Hokage's room were slammed open, exposing to the people within it a very pissed looking tall red headed woman in a black dress with a Konoha headband tied around her forehead. "YOU!" She pointed at the masked ninja.

"Ah, Itachi! I see that your speed is improving, what was that? 1 1/2 minutes now? Tisk tisk, you're still too slow." He answered trying to force back his laughter.

The woman labelled as Itachi seethed before noticing the other 3 people in the room. She than bowed to the Hokage, "I take it they know already Hokage-sama?" She asked before closing the doors that she had left open.

"Yes, yes, of course they do. Now can't take off that silly transformation?" The hokage answered impatiently.

"No, as a matter of fact I can't! That man right there put it on me and it is IMPOSSIBLE to remove it myself!" she answered her girly voice making her sound much less angry than she actually was.

"Alright." The shinobi replied before doing some hand seals and making Itachi appear, well, like Itachi normally would, minus the Akatsuki cloak, of course.

"Thank you." He replied before turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped openly, his brothers eyes, they were a deep obsidian, and they were kind, so unlike what he had seen when Itachi had gone after Naruto.

Itachi took a step closer and Sasuke just looked at him, wondering what on earth he would do next. But all the possibilities in Sasuke's head, not one of them had anything close to what happened next, Itachi hugged him, albeit awkwardly, but it was still a hug. Sasuke momentarily tensed up before returning it, unsure himself.

"Okay, now that this Kodak moment is over we can move onto the mission." Tsunade clapped her hands and said as soon as the Uchiha brothers let go.

Everyone then gave their attention to the blonde woman behind the desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, and uh...generic random ANBU A." She received a glare from the ANBU.

"Chi, if you please."

"Fine, and Chi, you will all be sent on a protection/undercover mission for the maximum time period of one year." She looked at the shocked faces of Sakura and Sasuke. "Sasuke, Sakura, and Chi, will all be posing as students. You Itachi will be posing as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. And as you know that Chi will be leading this mission. So listen to him please. Now I want you four to be here at exactly 5:30 tomorrow morning you got that? If one of you is late, that person will not be going on the mission. Now Itachi, are you going to stay with Sasuke or with Chi?" Tsunade asked before she dismissed them all.

"I don't think decision is mine alone, Tsunade-sama." Itachi replied bowing to her while eyeing the younger Uchiha.

"If you wish to stay at, uh...home, then I won't stop you." Sasuke answered his brother's silent question.

Itachi nodded, "thank you, Sasuke." Itachi than looked to Chi and cocked an eyebrow.

"My home isn't much, but if you prefer you can sleep there for the night." he offered.

"Thank you, uh..." Itachi stifled a laugh here, "Chi. But, I want to spend some time with my brother. It must be a big shock to him, but I want the kind of relationship that we had before our family was killed." He then looked to Sasuke for reassurance. The only reply back was a nod and eyes that no longer held hatred.

"Ok then, Sasuke, I hope you and Itachi get along well until tomorrow, dismissed, Sakura, dismissed, Chi," She pointed directly in front of her desk, indicating him to stay, "you stay here for a bit," apparently she didn't think that he would catch on though.

The other three bowed respectfully to the hokage and left without another word.

"Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Brat."

With that said the ANBU took off his mask and transformed back into himself with a wisp of black leaves.

"You think it will be OK like this?" The unmarked ninja now asked.

"Yes I think it will. Are you going to tell them anytime soon?" Tsunade answered, ending with a question of her own.

"I will, I'll have to before we leave tomorrow. I just hope it all goes OK."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will. I'm sure they'll understand, Naruto."

A/N- Ok so that's the first chapter, sorry about the whole Uchiha cest moment back there. but anyway, it's just brotherly love, unless you wanna read it otherwise...but anyway. please read and review. Thanx!

My beta is none other than one AnimeFreak4261 so thank her and read her stories, she's awesome at writing so please do check her out if you have the time. XD thanx so much, and ill see you all next chapter!

-WAC


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Awaken Me From My Day Dream

Chapter 2 of- Wake me From My Day Dream

Title- It's Just Who I am

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Same warnings as before.

**With Sasuke and Itachi**

Itachi and Sasuke walked home in silence which was filled with tension and the awkward feeling that was all too evident.

"So, Sasuke." Itachi started trying to strike up a conversation, anything to get away from the silence, despite the fact that he normally is a stoic Uchiha. "How have you been holding up? Any difficulties? Girlfriends?"

The younger sibling said nothing.

"Come on Sasuke, despite everything you've thought over the past however many years means nothing now. I'm still your older brother. I truly am sorry for the way things were and I wish I could take back all those years. But I can't and we can do nothing but move on now." Itachi's speech seemed to go unheeded. Itachi sighed in defeat and sat down on the dark blue couch.

"Itachi." Sasuke's voice was enough to get Itachi to twist around in the couch enough to see his younger brother as he spoke, "you still remember where your room is?"

Itachi almost sweat dropped, but answered calmly anyway. Wasn't his brother going to talk to him at all besides what was necessary?

"Would you like me to make us some dinner, just like the old days when dad was out on a mission and mom was busy filling in for him?" Itachi asked smiling at the old memory.

"No. I can do it now." Sasuke replied before walking out of the room and towards the kitchen, Itachi hot on his heels.

"Sasuke! Please talk to me!" Itachi almost shouted as he grabbed Sasuke by his shoulder and spun him around. "I've been so worried about you over the years, and it nearly drove me to insanity when you tried to kill me and I didn't know how you were doing. The only information I got about you was some that I would hear every month from Chi."

"No. Itachi." Itachi was confused. No to what? "I will not, I cannot, understand why you would do something like that, than lie to me like this!" Sasuke broke away from Itachi's grasp and ran off to his room, leaving a very flustered Itachi in his wake.

"Sasuke." Itachi mumbled softly before slowly making his way to the kitchen.

**With Sakura**

Sakura made her way home deep in thought about everything that she had been told this evening. And then she remembered one thing, Naruto. He didn't know that she and Sasuke were going on a mission without him. He didn't know that Itachi wasn't evil and betrayed Sasuke. Naruto knew nothing of what had happened. If they left without him knowing, Naruto would let hell loose! She had to see him, to tell him what was happening. Cause even if he would be mad, she knew it would be better than just leaving. How would he know that they didn't betray them? And with the new resolve in her head she took to the roofs and headed straight to Naruto's house.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked into his apartment and looked around. Not a thing out of place, nothing to disturb the silence. nothing but him of course.

"Come on out." Naruto called to himself, voice just above a whisper, "Kyuubi."

There was a great swirl of red chakra. It engulfed Naruto's entire being in one big whirlwind before letting him go by spiraling ever upward and manifesting together in front of him.

"Hm," Kyuubi smirked while straightening out his slightly wrinkled black muscle shirt. "A mission with both Uchiha's? This should get interesting."

"Behave, Kyu. If I end up not telling them who and what I am before the mission...well, you'll be stuck in my body with no release for an entire year." Naruto half threatened.

This seemed to make Kyuubi freeze where he stood, "You, you wouldn't dare, would you?"

Naruto laughed lightly, "Of course I'll probably have to tell them anyway, I don't want to keep a constant transformation jutsu up for 24 hours straight for an entire year. That'll exhaust even you're chakra supply." He walked past Kyuubi and patted his short blood red hair as he did. "Now go hide or something, Sakura's here."

Kyuubi nodded and walked to Naruto's room to wait until Sakura left. And almost as soon as he closed the door a rough but nervous knocking was heard at the door.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" came Naruto's all too happy voice, "Why are you here at this hour? It's starting to get late."

Kyuubi huffed, why was he still putting up his idiot act?

**At Naruto's door**

"Well you see Naruto, uh...how to put this...uh..." Sakura mumbled fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hey! You wanna go out for ramen Naruto!" Sakura cut off Naruto, sounding nervous with her offer.

"Oh, well..." Naruto started, thinking that this would possibly be the perfect time to at least tell Sakura about him, and their mission, but why was she acting so nervous? "how about I take you out and surprise you?" Naruto offered, half avoiding her question, truth was he was getting sick of ramen.

Sakura looked shocked but nodded and accepted anyway.

"OK, just let me grab my wallet and get out of this get up." He said before stepping into his apartment to let the smaller girl pass. "Feel free to sit down and make your self comfortable alright?" And with that he closed the door and took off down the hallway, leaving a dumbstruck Sakura in his wake.

**With Sakura In Naruto's House**

She hadn't even given a second thought to what he was wearing until he mentioned it which caused her to examine them. They were light faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt. She hadn't even known he owned anything but orange.

She shrugged it off and went to go sit on the couch that was visible from the foyer. When she sat down she realized something; that this was the first time that she had actually _been_ inside of Naruto's house before. Sure she had come over to talk about one thing or another, but she had never seen past the foyer. She surveyed her surroundings and found that they were quite clean, with no blinding orange in sight, both quite shocking.

Something than caught her attention. It was small, barely noticeable, even to a shinobi such as herself. She walked over to it and was about to pick it up when Naruto's voice stopped her.

"Ready to go Sakura-chan?"

"Of course!" her mind was still with the object as she left, but didn't mention it at all. After all, could it even really be what she thought it was?

**At the Uchiha mansion with Sasuke and Itachi**

Itachi knocked on the door to his little brother's room, "Sasuke? Sasuke, please open the door."

As requested, the door creaked open allowing the older man to enter.

"I brought you supper, Ototou." The older male explained while sitting on the end of the others bed. "It's sushi, I hear that it's still your favorite dish. Am I correct?"

The younger Uchiha nodded his head while sitting at the head of his bed. He was handed the tray of sushi, rice, with soy sauce, stir fried chicken on the side, and a glass of water. Itachi must still think that he didn't like sweet foods, he was correct of course, and Sasuke was happy he still remembered. "Thank you, Itachi."

It pained Itachi to hear his brother talk to him like that. It made him wonder how he spoke to Orochimaru when he thought that it was him. It hurt him deeply so he just pushed the thought out of his mind and turned back to his little brother. "Sasuke..." He was cut off.

"Have you eaten?" The younger of the two asked, slightly embarrassed.

"No, not yet, but I will soon Ototou." He crawled over to where Sasuke sat and ruffled his hair, causing said boy to tense up, but not cringe away, just like a proper Uchiha would do. Itachi sighed, "Enjoy the food." He stood up and was at the door before Sasuke spoke up.

"Itachi!" said man turned around to face him, "thank you, for everything..." Sasuke looked away.

"Sasuke..." Itachi trailed off, fretting the answer to his unanswered question. "your welcome." And with that, he left, the door closing behind him, leaving Sasuke to brood with the meal that Itachi had made for him.

Once outside Sasuke's room and in the safe area of the living room, Itachi started to think to himself aloud, "Why, Ototou? Why can't we just go back to the way things were before I left? Is it because you still see me as a monster? Is it because mom and dad are no longer here? Is it because you no longer think of me as a brother?"

"No." the cold voice caught Itachi off guard. He swiveled around on the couch and he saw his little brother standing there, his face turned towards the ground. "it's because it's just who I was and who I am are to different people. And this" his arms flailed, gesturing to himself and everything around him, "It's just who I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Title- Awaken Me From My Day Dream

Chapter Title- Nothing you can say

Disclaimer- Really. Do I even have to say it?

**With Naruto and Sakura**

Naruto dragged Sakura through the streets of Konoha until he came to a store that didn't look like much and that she would have hardly noticed otherwise.

"In here." Was all the male said before grabbing her wrist and leading her to its door.

They entered the building and Sakura's jaw dropped. The outside appearance was the complete opposite from what lay on the inside. It was a little restaurant decorated in rich colours that made you scan the room slowly and still want to see more of its unique design. Sakura's mouth only closed when a man started speaking to them. "A table for 2?"

"Please and thank you." Naruto answered giving a slight smile to the man before them.

They were immediately lead to a booth near the back of the establishment and handed scarlet coloured menus before he bowed and departed.

"Wow, Naruto. How did you ever find this place?" She had to ask, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just something I found while wandering the streets. I swear it's the best food you'll ever taste." The blond answered before diverting his attention to his menu. Sakura following suit.

A waiter came to them not long after and offered to take their drink order, iced tea for Naruto, shirly temple for Sakura. He bowed and departed with a promise of returning swiftly with drinks.

"So Sakura, how do you like this place so far?" Naruto asked, setting his menu aside.

"It's exquisite, I'm glad I could come here." Then it hit her, hard. Like a tone of bricks even. The mission.

Naruto noticed her starting to fidget slightly but ignored it. "It sure is. Most people don't even know it exists and walk past it without a second glance. But even if this place looked the same on the inside as it did on the outside, I would still come here for the food alone."

"So you come here often?"

The next question took a little thought on Naruto's part but he still answered promptly. "It happens to be one of my favourite places, and great for occasions such as this."

Sakura seemed to be satisfied with his vague answer and searched her menu for food until the waiter made his appearance again, bearing drinks and a question of food orders.

**With Itachi **

Itachi sat on the couch stunned that his brother had said that kind of thing to him.

"_That's just who I am..."_ The words rang through his had like an ocean, unstoppable. He got up and trudged to the kitchen, his body feeling oddly heavy.

"..." Memories flooded back to him of Sasuke cheerfully calling 'hello' to him from the opposite end of the table which would be overflowing with text books and hand written notes for study.

The zombie-like Uchiha made his way to the fridge, shaking the images of the past out of his head. He would focus on the problem at hand; food. He was hungry and there was a mission he had to attend to tomorrow, early in the morning. So he set to work on filling his empty stomach.

**Back with Naruto and Sakura**

The two meals arrived fairly soon due to the lack of customers and skills of the chef.

"So..." Naruto started rather awkwardly determined to tell Sakura of his secret.

"What is it?" said girl asked while breaking her chop sticks.

"I wanted to tell you something tonight but I don't know how to start." He answered smiling awkwardly.

"Well, just start where you think it's appropriate." She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table so that she could lean into her hands.

"Well...metaphorically...Say there was this average guy, who was secretly a powerful ninja, and there came a time when he had to tell his friends, but he thought that they wouldn't believe him or treat him differently, what should he do?" Naruto switched approaches to find out how it would turn out, no matter how child-like he sounded while doing it.

"Hm..." Sakura played with her fork absent mindedly as she absorbed what the other had said, "If the metaphorical guy's friends are truly his friends than they should understand and accept him for what he is and treat him like they always have...why?"

"Well, back to what I have to tell you...I'm Ch-" the blond started before being interrupted by an agitated voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?"

Sakura and Naruto turned to face Sasuke who had apparently just entered the dingy looking building.

"Sasuke! What're you doing here!?" Sakura all but hollered at the top of her lungs.

"I should be asking you that." He retorted not putting much thought into it.

"Actually, it's good that you came. Now if you'd be so kinda as to join us, I have something that I would say and I wish to only say this once if need be." Naruto addressed them both in a surprisingly quiet tone.

Sakura moved over on her side of the booth to make room for her dark haired team mate who sat down without another word.

"Now." Naruto started again, "As I was saying before, I am the ANBU that you two met in the Hokage's office today. I am Chi."

Sakura's jaw dropped and Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of peaches. Both were in complete shock of hearing such an absurd thing.

"So that thing. That shirt that I saw sticking out of the drawer, really was part of an ANBU uniform." Sakura whispered, her voice sounding so different than when she yelled or spoke.

Naruto nodded to her in response, keeping the peaceful atmosphere as it was. That is before Sasuke spoke up.

"It's a lie." Sasuke's simple statement turned both of their heads towards him for a second time that night.

"I can tell you truthfully that it's not. Ask the Hokage. No. Ask your damned brother Sasuke. **He** can tell you that I truly am Chi." Naruto's cold voice shook them down to the bone marrow, never before had they heard Naruto speak like this. his voice seemingly almost dead. "Now if you'll excuse me." Naruto stood up, pulled out enough money to pay for the food that they ordered, placed it onto the table, and walked out of the restaurant without saying anything to his two best friends.

"Well that went well." Was all Sakura said before punching Sasuke over the head and motioning for the waiter to come. "Can we get these wrapped up please? our circumstances have recently changed."

**With Naruto...Again**

Naruto trudged down the street. Of course they didn't believe him. Who would? The loud mouthed, blond, idiotic ninja of Konoha an ANBU? Cha right. Naruto snorted at his own stupidity.

_'I guess this is the last night I can say that they truly only saw me as Naruto. Now, they're probably seeing me as you, huh, Kyuubi?'_

_**'Kit. Just give them some time. I'm sure they'll come around. Just let them sleep on it and tomorrow, if nothings changed, I guess we follow their example and treat them as those we would beneath us rather than as usual.'**_

Naruto nodded outwardly but was sure Kyuubi still saw his answer. Tears prickled just behind his eyes but he refused to let them do any more than that. He was an elite ANBU ninja, he wouldn't let his personal matters interfere with anything. And there was nothing anybody could say to change that.

**With Itachi...once again, again.**

Itachi lay on the couch in the Uchiha mansion waiting for his brother to return once again. He had felt his chakra signature float farther away then their abode could even hope to reach and Itachi almost kicked himself for being a mother to Sasuke. But there was nothing anyone could say to stop him from doing so. After all, Sasuke was his little brother and he wanted to keep him safe even after all the years of hurt he had caused him.

So Itachi forced his eyes to stay open until the door creaked slightly and Sasuke walked through the door. No words passed between the two of them, just a few glances that unnerved Itachi greatly and he was positive Sasuke knew who Naruto was now. Sure there was nothing anyone could say to stop him from trying to get back into Sasuke's life and to have Sasuke accept him again, but the looks that he was receiving might just stop him in his tracks.

A/N: So here's another chapter. Sorry if it sucks or if it seems I've been repeating things a lot or w/e let me know.

AnimeFreak4261 is my beta reader. She's awesome! Read her stories and don't forget to thank her too! (My computer's stupid so she's also been posting my chapters. So without her no story would even be here.)

Ja Ne till next time!

-WAC


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Awaken Me From My Day Dream

Chapter title- let me leave with the necklace that bears my soul.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade sat in her office and waited for the revised team 7 to arrive. It was currently 5:15 and she was already shifting anxiously around the room. She was even trying to occupy herself by doing her paperwork, an unusual feat for the blonde Godaime.

"Tsunade-sama." a voice broke her out of her newest sheet of paper.

She was greeted with a horrible looking blond ninja equipped with a backpack, that held the possessions that he desperately needed, and a pure white ANBU mask. The bags under his eyes made it seem like he hadn't slept in 4 days and he was acting just that way, completely opposite from his normal energetic self.

"What is it Naruto? You told them didn't you? How did they take it? Are you sure you're OK?" The Hokage bombarded the blond boy with questions until he put up his hand in order to silence her.

"Yes I told them, Sakura took it fine, and despite being close to Sasuke for my entire life I'm not to sure on how he took it...OK that's a lie but what ever...I'm positive that I'm not OK but I will still proceed with this mission. Actually that's why I've come earlier. I came here to request me leaving earlier, now to be exact. There is still enough time for me to leave without the others showing up." Naruto explained in almost perfect monotone.

"I have something that you would be able to travel with right now, but you must know that you cannot run away from your problems forever Naruto. You will see them in about 10 minutes whether you leave now or with them."

"Yes, But a few more seconds could make a world of a difference to me. Please?"

Tsunade sighed in defeat. "Fine brat, But I swear if you stay like this throughout the entire mission and I get another damned monotone 'Uchiha' report form you, like hell you're becoming the next Hokage!"

"I'll deal with it, I promise, But uh...did you really mean that Tsunade-sama?"

"You bet kid. If you keep your promise and not send me a robot-like report for the rest of this mission we'll start your training as soon as you get back. Oh and I swear, you'd better stop calling me Tsunade-sama, it's starting to creep me out."

Naruto's eyes brightened somewhat before nodding and smiling a gorgeous smile that no one ever saw. "Then it's a deal Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Tsunade nodded before she threw him a necklace with a black shadow-like fox on its circular pendant "Put on your mask, equip that necklace and you'll be on your way. Now send me weekly reports via this scroll." She tossed him a rather large scroll, much like the one Jiraiya always has with him with the symbol for both the 5th and the 6th Hokage on the outside of it. "Only you can use it or read it. Now go, and stay safe." Tsunade waved as Naruto nodded and slipped on his mask.

"I will, Tsunade-baa-chan. And I'll make it back alive. Say goodbye to everyone for me." Naruto smiled beneath his mask. "And don't get too drunk and lose too much money now ya hear?" with that he slipped on the necklace and vanished out of the Hokage's office with a hook like feeling at the back of his navel, the echo of his name being shouted by the busty woman still ringing in his sensitive ears.

**With Itachi**

Itachi woke up the next morning to find out that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Luckily he had packed his bags for the mission the night before. He made his way to the kitchen to get some food and to see what time it was. Once there, he noted that it was only 3:50 and had a great deal of time before the trip out of the village. And this is how Itachi came to making breakfast for himself and Sasuke, a very long and involved breakfast that would fill up the majority of time he had left until the mission. That and he would still need to serve the food, wake Sasuke up, eat the food, and see that he did indeed have everything that he would need for the mission.

**With Sakura**

After the interesting night with Naruto and Sasuke, she had gone home and packed all her desired items. This left a vast amount of time left until she wanted to sleep so she decided to mull over the newest known fact about Naruto; he was an ANBU member.

"I'm the Hokage's apprentice and I didn't even know, how sad is that?" Sakura scolded herself. She was apparently the one on the team with the best observation skills. Well not anymore.

Sakura sighed. Naruto was still Naruto even as an ANBU right? Ok so he didn't like ramen that much. One major thing about Naruto that she thought she knew was that he liked ramen. Now that was gone. "Hm. So no ramen, what else?" Sakura thought for a while longer, "He's not obsessed with the color orange either, OK." She continued to list things about Naruto that she knew, what she thought was still true and what had been proven false.

Her lists had reached a number of 38 before she decided to write them down and by the time the longest one was at 672 she decided to stop for it was almost midnight and she would need some sleep for tomorrow. But before her dreamless sleep could capture her she decided that no matter what, she would accept Naruto, after all, he was one of the only real friends she had.

**With Sasuke**

After having his little chat with Itachi, Sasuke locked himself in his room. For the rest of the night he pondered over what he should do about Naruto and what he should do about Itachi. So many things that he thought were solid and would always stay the same were deemed false and ripped out of his unsteady grasp. Finally, when Sasuke thought he was going to snap he heard a calming yet hate filled song ring inside his head. It was the song that Sasuke would softly sing to himself as a child in the midst of training. When things got too complicated or he was frustrated, he would sing it and it would always make everything better.

Sasuke calmed down as he started singing out loud to his made up rhyme, and soon he was ready and relaxed enough to fall asleep. After all, he could always pack in the morning. Naruto, Itachi, the mission, everything that was turning his life upside down at the moment could all go screw themselves. Sasuke was at peace and nothing in the world was going to ruin that so long as he was asleep and had his childhood savior. After all, they say that music saves the soul, do they not?

**With Tsunade after Naruto has left**

Tsunade's wait for the others to show up after Naruto had left was uneventful, save for an astounded and happy Shizune, thanks to Tsunade actually doing her paperwork, and a few tired ANBU reporting to her about things that were going on around the village.

Itachi came into the office with a loud squeak of the doors, followed by an annoyed looking Sasuke and a bow from them both.

"Good morning to both of you too." The Hokage replied while smiling, it was so odd to see both Sasuke and Itachi in the same room, and they seemed to be getting along quite well too.

Sasuke looked about ready to collapse onto the floor, him being up most of the night, then awakened by Itachi. He had to say it was a tiring morning, but he refused to give into his body's need to rest and instead opted for leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, making an outward facade of his sleeping off the hours that he had missed during the night.

"So, Itachi, how does it feel to be back with your little brother again?" Tsunade asked out of lack of anything to say more so than polite conversation or genuine interest.

Itachi just shrugged in response, after all what was he supposed to say? 'My brother won't accept me like I had hoped, he's not even making an effort and its eating me alive?' No way in hell, he was an Uchiha. A _male_ Uchiha, and it was an unwritten rule that male Uchiha's never say anything like that about his emotions or problems to anyone. Yes, the Uchiha clan was indeed strict like that. But who was to stop him? Certainly not Sasuke. But whatever. He would uphold the Uchiha clan's memory by sticking with their customs.

Tsunade ended up giving up small talk after that and opted for attempting sleep until Sakura came. But sadly for her, the pink haired girl came not long after and woke her up from her half sleep state.

"Tsunade-sama! Wake up! We have to leave in less than a minute! Where's Naruto?" The kunoichi asked without even waiting for the blonde to lift her head from her make shift pillow.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around, she was right, Naruto was no where to be found. That was odd, normally he would be here on time, if not exceedingly early whenever a mission came around. Sasuke's gaze landed on Itachi, who also looked confused, apparently he knew the Jinchuriki's habits too.

Tsunade groaned in annoyance, "Well, you see..."

"Where is he Tsunade-sama?" Itachi asked, surprising everyone except for the woman he had cut off.

"Well, Uchiha, if you would shut up for more than five seconds I'll tell you. Kami! You're as bad as Sasuke when I was telling him about you!" Tsunade started her rant before taking a few calming breaths and starting on Naruto's whereabouts. "Well as I was saying about Naruto, he came to me earlier and requested an early admittance to the mission. I gave him the OK and he left about 10 minutes before you three came."

This left Sakura in a stupor. Surely Naruto was still going to act like the same old Naruto, wasn't he? Although her list suggested otherwise she still believed that Naruto would still be lovable old Naruto when the day was done, was she wrong? She dismissed the idea and focused on what the Hokage was saying.

"...these necklaces are what are going to be able to let you speak in their language, also it will act as identification to the people who have employed you, and it will be your means to get to your mission destination. Since they also act as identification, they are all symbols of your selves, and because of the lack of preparation time they are highly unoriginal and simple. Enjoy." With these words she tossed them each a necklace and watched as they each examined there own.

All of the necklaces had a silver chain that would hang mid chest on them all, and attached to each one was a flat silver disk with a picture that had something to do with them engraved on it. For Itachi it was a weasel looking over its shoulder, for Sakura it was a cherry blossom blowing in the wind, and for Sasuke it was a black raven soaring through the metallic sky that it was placed in.

"Equip them quickly, it's time to leave. And don't forget to stay safe once you get there. Itachi, you're in charge until you find Naruto. Ja!" Tsunade bid them farewell as they donned their necklaces and disappeared with what felt like a pull from behind their navels.

A/N: Sorry for ending it here, but if you want an update, this is where it's going to be. My beta reader is AnimeFreak4261, she's awesome.

So I hope to see you in my next chapter, and don't forget to Read and Review! I promise to reply to all reviews. Ja Ne until next time!

-WAC


	5. Chapter 5

Title- Awaken Me From My Day Dream

Chapter Title- This Will Be Interesting

A/N: Sorry for the wait, here it is

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

**With Naruto**

"Yes of course it's-" the stern woman that was speaking was cut off as a swirl of black, shadow-like leaves whirl pooled on top of one of the many steps that she was speaking in front of.

The entirety of the room gasped as they saw a man dressed in black pants with a black tank top equipped with a turtle neck which could barely be seen underneath a white one that looked much more like armour, appear out of the midst of the leaves. Covering the mans arms from his wrists to the middle of his upper arm, leaving the area just below his shoulders the only skin showing, were black, skin tight arm warmers. Also, covering his forearms was more white armour that covered the beginning of the gloves with silver armour on the back of the hands and the fingers cut off just barely after they started. A white mask covered the man's face with no holes in it, except for the necessary ones for eyes. A white kunai pouch was strapped to his right leg while another one was placed behind him but on the left of his lower back, the last weapon on him was a long thin sword that was tied to his back, peeking up over the guys shoulder from behind the black backpack that accompanied him. Capping off his look was a full head of blond hair that rolled down to graze his shoulders, bringing attention to the black tattoo that swirled elegantly on his tanned skin, reminding many of a modified leaf ninja symbol, but mostly it marked his rank in the ninja world.

Twitches of the masked mans head could tell someone that he was scanning the crowed before him beneath his solid white mask, but no one that was in the room was observant enough to notice this. They all just gaped at the man in front of them like he had grown an extra head or two.

The man just lifted one of his gloved hands and gave them all a two fingered salute before looking at the gaping woman expectantly.

"Oh right, right. I'll go right now." She assured the man before realizing the stares that she was receiving. She then looked back to the masked man who did nothing more than shove his hands in his pockets. "How?" She asked aloud to the man who just half heartedly lifted a shoulder in an awkward shrugging motion.

The lady let their apparently one sided conversation drop as she told the kids that surrounded her to stay put before bustling off through two huge doors that contained hundreds of students.

When she returned, a very old looking man wearing draping robes and half moon glasses greeted him with a big grin. The man cocked his head slightly towards the children that were all watching the exchange with great interest. The man seemed to understand for he then gave instructions to the woman before turning back to the mysterious man.

After all the kids had filed out of the room they began talking about what was happening.

"So, you are going to be teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts class I assume?" Dumbledore asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"No, that is my other companion." came the reply.

"Speaking of which, where are they?"

The blond man seemed to stiffen before him for a few seconds, after which he slouched again slightly and held up his hand, fingers indicating the number three.

"3...2...1..." The man removed a finger with every number until 3 swirls of wind and another element appeared in a line on the step beside him.

"Holy-" The pink haired girl started.

"-Shit!" the tallest male finished for her.

The three of them then noticed the old man in front of them and bowed respectfully.

"Professor Dumbledore please allow me to introduce my squad. This is Haruno Sakura, our medic and part strategist, Uchiha Itachi, my advisor and second in command he is also the re-enforcer, or, tank, and Uchiha Sasuke, my other re-enforcer, or, tank, lieutenant and back up. I am Uzumaki Naruto, as you know, Squad leader, tracker, and strategist. I hope we can fulfill our mission to your expectations sir." Naruto indicated to each member of his team as he said their names and positions, them bowing with respect, despite the fact that each necklace let off a golden glow and a high pitched chiming sound as they were indicated. Naruto, of course bowed at his own name, like the others had, and as soon as everyone had straightened up the glows from the necklace all formed a bright glowing ball in front of Dumbledore.

"Ah. So I see that you all have made it safely. Good. Now..." They all immediately recognized the voice of Tsunade as it was spat out from the ball of light with a brighter glow at every word. Everyone paid attention as the fifth Hokage addressed them once again, "Behave yourselves, complete the mission, come back alive, and enjoy yourselves! You get to go through a year of school once again! Bye!"

The bright ball broke into 4 smaller ones and floated back into the necklaces that the ninja's all wore around their necks.

"Such a temper that one." Dumbledore chuckled more to himself then the ninja's, "But while we're making introductions, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. pleased to meet you, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Professor Dumbledore," Naruto started, "I wish to inform you that Itachi Uchiha here will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The rest of us will be posing as students. That way there is more trust between us."

Dumbledore nodded in response, "OK then, Mr. Uchiha if you would please follow me and the rest of you, if you wouldn't mind following Minerva and the first years into the Great Hall. Oh and don't worry about them, Minerva erased their memories of you."

The group of ninja's nodded and Itachi made an extra sentence to tell Dumbledore that he shouldn't say his last name for it may cause trouble with Sasuke. The old wizard immediately agreed before leading the taller Uchiha in through the double doors.

**With Itachi**

Itachi followed Dumbledore through the doors and into a room lined with four tables of different colors. He kept his eyes forward and his Sharingan activated. You could never be too careful, especially in unfamiliar territory. Noticing the student's uniforms he glanced down at his own attire. Nothing to out of the ordinary, just an ANBU outfit minus the armour, weapons and mask. Should be fine. They made their way to the front of the room and the old man motioned for Itachi to stand beside him as he took his spot behind the podium.

"I apologize for the delay, but your new Defence Against the Dark Arts; Itachi, has just arrived." Dumbledore gestured to the black haired man beside him who just nodded in an over exaggerated way. "Please make him feel welcome. Now, let us sort our first years."

Professor McGonagall led in a group of astounded first years and three out of place looking extras. After the Sorting Hat sang its bit, the first years were sorted, leaving only the taller three kids left underneath the questioning gaze of the other students. Itachi focused on them and smirked. No matter how old Naruto got, he would always act like a kid.

Naruto grinned his foxy grin while looking around the room and at the enchanted ceiling. He made no comment but anyone with half decent eyes and a heartbeat could tell what he was thinking. But after years of communicating with the real Naruto, Itachi knew that it was just a ploy and that Naruto was as bored with the enchanted sky as he was with drying paint. Although he did have to acknowledge Naruto for using his real face, knowing him he would have preferred a fake one, one without the scars on his face, but Kyuubi probably refused to help him keep up the jutsu so he was forced to take his real one. Itachi just had to suppress a chuckle at his child-like antics.

Itachi shifted his gaze to his younger brother. Stoic, seemingly emotionless, and ignoring everyone in the room. Typical Sasuke. He watched as his brother glared at the girls who smiled at him suggestively and Itachi had to laugh for there weren't nearly as many girls leering at him here than there were at Konoha.

Sakura was Itachi's next target of observation as she swirled her hair around her forefinger, a habit she probably was oblivious to. She was looking around at all the tables and the ceiling, sizing up everything that she could, making mental notes, Itachi was sure, just encase there was need for them later on in the mission. That's why she would help Naruto strategize she, very much like the true Naruto, was always thinking ahead. Itachi stopped examining his team mates and focused his attention back on Dumbledore who had just finished explaining why they were here.

"So please make these three fifth years feel welcome like I know you will your new teacher. Now if you would please come forward Uzumaki Naruto." Dumbledore's voice reverberated off the walls of the Great Hall as he called the first ninja forward.

Naruto clambered up to where Dumbledore stood and turned around to face the rest of the student body. The sorting hat was dropped sloppily on his head not making the smile slapped onto Naruto's face twitch in the slightest.

_**'Who the hell are you?' **_Kyuubi growled at the unfamiliar presence that flooded into Naruto's mind.

_'I am the sorting hat, I just need to dg into this boys memory to figure out what house he belongs in.' _The frayed hat replied, a little weary that there was another being inside the seemingly normal boy.

_**'...fine, but you have exactly two minutes to get out before I come out and kill you.' **_The demon fox replied angrily.

_'Kyu...simmer down, I need to do this for a mission.'_ Naruto explained, trying to calm down his other half.

The sorting hat seemed to be startled that the two of them could communicate fine and quickly finished his business inside the boys head, but not without feeling like he would retch at any time.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out forcing Naruto out of the heated conversation that he was having with Kyuubi and causing him to smile wider at the deafening applause that met him on the outside of his mind.

Naruto winked at the other two members of his team as he made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down at a seat fairly close to Harry Potter and what seemed to be his two best friends.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Came the next call, and Sasuke walked up with a blank expression on his porcelain features.

Like Naruto, Sasuke didn't sit on the stool but stayed standing, facing the students, as the hat was placed on his head.

_'Heh. So that's why Naruto had that look on his face, you were prodding in his mind. I'm sure you were frightened, Hat.' _Sasuke stated in his head.

_'Yes. He did have an...interesting mind... I hope you are much better.'_ The hat replied before going about his business in a brooding Sasuke's mind.

The hat seemed to shudder before he withdrew from the Unger Uchiha's mind and shouted his house name out to the school.

Loud claps erupted from a silver and green table so Sasuke strode over to that table and sat down across from a platinum blond haired boy before turning around and watching Sakura get sorted.

_'Okay. So Sasuke is in Slytherin and Naruto is in Gryffindor. If I get into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff than we can have the best chance at gathering information. But we have a lot less time to communicate.' _Sakura thought as the hat settled on her head.

_'You seem to be the least...' _The hat started only to be cut off by what seemed to be a more temperamental version of the girl he was analyzing.

_**'Least what? Strong? Smart? Helpful? I swear, I'll throttle you without a second thought if you eve-'**_ Inner Sakura started ranting to the poor piece of cloth before Sakura intervened and calmed the psychotic girl down somewhat.

_'Sorry, Hat. That's just inner. Anyway, I must persist that you place me in the house of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for obvious reasons.'_ Sakura commented trying to steer this mission in their favour.

The head accessory contemplated her request and finished prodding in her far less scary mind.

"Ravenclaw."

The pink haired kunoichi removed the hat and made way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat in the first open seat she could see.

Dumbledore started his speech and Itachi tuned him out. He watched Naruto instantly make friends with the charge and his friends, talking animatedly to everyone that listened to his hushed voice as the speech was continued. Itachi shifted his gaze a table over where the Ravenclaw table sat and watched as Sakura pushed her hair back from her face as she smiled and made some comments to other fifth year girls while still listening to the speech. Trust Sakura to listen to whatever's said to her and make mental notes of it. You couldn't see her do it, but a ninja could tell by the look in her eyes. Lastly Itachi's gaze rested on his brothers brooding form. The blond boy he sat across him was trying to talk to him but was being blatantly ignored by the younger Uchiha. Sasuke, he knew, wasn't listening to either the speech or the blond haired kid, but Itachi was sure that all the information was being forced into his unwilling brain and stuck there.

Itachi chuckled lowly, unable to suppress it before it passed his lips. This would surely be an interesting year for everyone. He then looked around at the teacher's table and was almost blinded permanently by the woman to his left. She had toad-like features and was dressed all in pink. He used to think Sakura was obsessed with the hideously bright color, but next to her Sakura would look like an emo child. By the look in the rest of his team mate's eyes he could tell that they had seen her too. It didn't look like they got good vibes from her; he couldn't blame them for he didn't either. He smirked, interesting indeed.

A/N: This fan fiction has been commandeered by none other than AnimeFreak4261!

Ani: BOO!! That's right I'm taken over! MUHAHAHAHA!!

A/N: Don't worry fans, I will still be writing the story, but in light of recent events she will be choosing the pairings.

Ani: heheh that's right. I've been drafted to the yaoi side, by the by, so I MIGHT not pick straight pairings. Keyword is might. Anyways, not my fault. I'm hoping your all guessing what that means if you read mah stories.

A/N: T.T yes, yes, we all know, and we also all know you're taking me down with you.

Ani: damn straight.

This story is beta'd by AnimeFreak4261!

-WAC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Awaken me from my Daydream

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Chapter Title: Blink Blink

A/N: Pairings have been decided. Thanks to the long awaited decision of AnimeFreak4261!! The pairings are...

After curfew for the students, the ninja all assembled together on the roof of the main school building to talk things over.

"So the three of us are all in different classes. This is a good start but it won't help us protect the students in Hufflepuff. And on top of that, we have the issue of you two." Naruto started glancing at the brothers as he said the last part.

Both Uchiha's looked at Naruto before locking eyes with the other one; and on Sasuke's part, looking away almost immediately, causing the elder to stare at him with curiosity.

"And by that I mean your names. It'd be strange if you two were actually brothers for this mission, the resemblance between you two has always been a little overboard but I never thought it'd end up putting a mission in dan..." The Kyuubi vessel stopped talking as his eyes became distant and unfocused.

_**'Hey kit. Most people have seen you three right? Well no one has seen me yet.'**_

_'What are you getting at Kyu?'_

Mentally rolling his eyes Kyuubi continued; _**'So if I come as a new transfer student or late arrival, and I'm purposefully set in Hufflepuff that would solve the not-all-the-students-are-protected problem.'**_

_'You know, that's not such a bad idea Kyu. You gain 300 intellect points!'_

_**'...'**_

_'Don't ask. Just don't...'_

"Naruto!" The blond ninja was brought back to the roof top when the pink haired kunoichi connected her fist with his face.

Naruto rubbed his cheek absentmindedly, "Yes, Sakura?"

She blinked a couple times before stammering out her reply, "You sort of...zoned out...so I just..."

She was cut off by the two ANBU ninja's synced laughter.

"Ah! Sakura! Sorry, sorry! I forgot you didn't know." Naruto cleared his throat and whipped an invisible tear from his eye, "I was simply talking to Kyu; he had an idea on how to help us. Here, I'll let him explain himself."

Sasuke and Sakura's faces were both confused but no one bothered to explain what Naruto was doing as their leader stood up and focused an aura of chakra around him. Sakura's jaw dropped as it spiralled off of the blond and whirled around beside him instead.

"Yo." The newly formed red head greeted the three other members of the squad.

"Sasuke, Sakura, this is the Kyuubi no Kitsune...'s human form. Kyu, you know everyone." Naruto introduced the demon to his comrades in a nonchalant matter.

Sasuke held out his hand in his own form of greeting and had it shaken by the eager demon. "Kyuubi."

"Uchiha." Kyuubi over-dramatized Sasuke's monotone voice. "Just Kyu will do." He finished in his normal voice.

Sakura coughed to get Kyuubi's attention, who spun on his heels to face her as she removed her hand from her mouth.

"And 'Hello' to you too, Miss Haruno." The bijuu did a mock bow causing Naruto to laugh and attempt to cover it up with a cough as Sakura huffed in annoyance.

Itachi smirked and waved to Kyuubi's grinning face and in turn he ran up and jumped Itachi into a hug. Itachi, wide eyed, bashed Kyuubi over the head, causing the demon boy to sink to the ground at the Uchiha's feet and whimper jokingly.

"Get up. You're here for a reason other than harassment." Itachi growled and pushed Kyuubi's body away from his with his foot for emphasis.

Pulling himself together, Kyuubi hopped to his feet; reminding two members of team 7 of the old, fake, Naruto; and explained the idea of him posing as a student in the Hufflepuff house.

For half of the night, the five of them made strategies and scenario's which they would use if the need for them ever arose. When Naruto caught Sakura yawning and seemingly attempting to make him spontaneously combust with her eyes (which weren't doing a very good job of it) he called for everyone to switch places with their clones and sleep the rest of the night. After all, they would need it if anything decided to happen tomorrow, no matter how unlikely that seemed.

After everyone left Naruto and Kyuubi fused together again and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room discussing what they would tell Dumbledore tomorrow and what he, in turn, would tell their new peers about the late transfer student, Kyuubi.

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter people! I've got a bit of unrelenting writers block, so I'll try to update even while this is going.

This story's beta is AnimeFreak4261. Don't kill her for her decisions.

Hope you are still enjoying this story.

-WAC


	7. Chapter 7

Awaken me from my Day Dream

Title: Something Gone Wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Please read the author note(s) at the end. Some Are more important than others (like the one from Ani). Thank you.**

* * *

"Harry! Wake up!" A loud voice called out to the messy haired teen that simply rolled to the other side of the bed defiantly. "Oh get up! We have school today!"

"Why are you so excited for school?" Harry asked the blond as he finally sat up in defeat.

The ninja just grinned stupidly before replying, "'Cause I've never been to school here before!"

Harry just shook his head not completely understanding the other boy. "I don't know. It's probably not much different from your old school. Besides, that new teacher looks pretty scary, you know the one with the black hair named Ita-something."

The last part of Harry's statement caused Naruto to fall into a fit of giggles which were soon interrupted by a pillow to the face.

"Awe, shut up you two and get ready, we've got to get down to the great hall soon or we won't make it to class on time." The groggy red head told the other two occupants.

Harry crawled out of bed only to notice that Naruto was as ready as Ron was for school, so he hurriedly scrambled about the room getting ready as quickly as he could. Once he was ready the three males met Hermione in the common room where they saw a poster labelled "Gallons of Galleons!" This caused their female friend to go off on a rant about how Ron's elder twin brothers needed to be stopped as she ripped down the poster that started it all.

The ANBU listened to the three magic wielders squabble until they started talking about uniting the four houses of Hogwarts and having Slytherin being a major problem in that.

"I can help you guys there!" Naruto jumped in front of the trio who just looked at the smiling boy with confusion.

"You know the new kid who transferred there? Black hair. Brooding. Well I know him!" Naruto grinned wider in triumph at this point. "We can be the bridge between the two houses!"

Ron walked around Naruto as he replied to the acting blond. "Who'd wanna make friends with people like that?" the red head looked quickly towards the Kyuubi holder and added "No offense, of course."

The blond boy shook his head telling Ron that no offense was taken before turning around and marching into the Great Hall ahead of everyone else.

Once inside two women approached the quartet.

"Harry"

"Naruto"

The two spoke in unison. Both girls looked at each other then back at the men they had called, Sakura dragging hers away in some sort of silent agreement that the two women seemed to share.

"What is it Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?"

Sakura smiled inwardly because of Naruto's use of the suffix again. "I've been wondering how we are going to keep in touch with Tsunade-shishou and it's kept me up all night. I mean, I know she hates paperwork but I know she likes to hear how missions are coming and-"

Naruto raised a hand to silence his pink haired companion. "Sakura, don't worry. She and I have everything figured out and under control! Just leave everything to the great Uzumaki Naruto!" He put a hand on his companions shoulder "Besides, watch, she'll send a letter to me today telling me to report to her! Ahahaha! Well, we'd better get back to breakfast, ne? I'll catch you later Sakura-chan!" And with that the blond shinobi turned and left his cherry blossom-haired companion where she stood.

"Hey, Naruto!" She called after her blond friend.

He turned at his name and looked quizzically at his child hood friend.

"You look good in black!" Sakura smiled warmly at the Kyuubi container before turning on her heels and running off to join the other Ravenclaw girls at their table.

The embarrassed boy called back a quiet "Thank you, you too" before he strode off in the direction of his charges.

'_If only she knew what we're probably going to go up against.'_

'_**Well, why didn't you just tell her now?' **_The demon fox's voice growled out from the cell in his mind.

'_Not now Kyuubi.'_

'_**Wow, someone's touchy today. I was only curious as to why you haven't explained to her or Sasuke what's really going on here.'**_

'_She, and he, don't need to know.'_

'_**Yet.'**_

'_That's right. And she also won't know until she needs to.'_

'_**And what about the Uchiha kit than?'**_

Naruto growled inwardly to the nine-tailed fox. _'Itachi is taking care of that.'_

The interest in the demon could now be heard in his voice. _**'Interesting. And a bold move, that I'm sure of. Now this could go one of two ways…'**_ And with that he started to laugh manically.

'_Kyu?'_ But Naruto was thrust out of his inward conversation by Hermione calling him.

"Yes, Hermione?"

The bushy-haired female pointed at the piece of table in front of Naruto where an out-of-place hawk resided, waiting for the blond to take notice of it. The ninja chuckled lowly at it before outstretching his arm so that the bird-of-prey could perch on the appendage and called out a soft 'Gannbatte' (1) to it which the bird took as an invitation to hop onto his forearm. With the bird preening itself on his forearm, Naruto removed the note that was attached to the bird and then shoved it into his pocket so that the ninja could read it later. "Arigato. (2) _Dismissed_" (3)

Ron's mouth sat agape for awhile as they watched the brilliant bird fly away, spraying close kids with droplets of water as it did. "Bloody hell." He then turned his gaze upon the blond with amazement written across his face.

"I know, it's raining so hard outside, is it not?"

The Weasley boy almost dropped out of his seat at Naruto's fake misunderstanding. "That's not what I-"

"So what classes do you guys have?" He distracted them with the time-table that just got handed out by their head of house. "Do we have the same ones? Are they fun?"

Harry sighed irritably and looked over his schedule for the day though it was Ron who answered; "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts. I wish Fred and Gorge would hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…"

"What are those?" The blond asked as said twins sat down beside Harry.

The group spent a good deal of time discussing the twins' hobby of pranking and aspects of school such as OWLS and NEWTS until the eldest two decided to leave and try selling a few products before the beginning of their first class.

'_**Itachi.'**_ The voice snapped Naruto out of his stupor and directed him towards the now open doors, where the stoic, Uchiha elder stood scanning the room for him.

The ebony-haired man strode between the rows of students, dropping a small square of paper when he reached his captain, who pretended to fumble with his spoon than dive to the ground to retrieve it and the note, than proceeded to his seat at the teachers table.

As he arose to go back to his seat a determined Hermione forced him up and out of the Great Hall and to their classroom in record time.

After the lesson had commenced, everyone seemed to drift into a sleep-like daze, even Hermione didn't seem completely focused but still scribbled notes down furiously. The monotonous ghost droned on and the ANBU struggled to keep his focus on the lesson about Giant Wars.

After about half the lesson, the shinobi decided to give up and instead opted to read the note he had received from Tsunade, he fished it out of his robe pocket and began to sift through the predictable letter;

_Brat,_

_I know we're supposed to be communicating using the scroll I gave you but I forgot to tell you to break the two chakra seals on it, if not it will automatically self destruct and notify me immediately. Also, I needed to see if our birds could send letters there, incase of some emergency._

_Now, back to how to open the scroll. You must send a tiny stream of chakra into the outside layer where the fifth and sixth Hokage symbols are. Then, to read or write in it, you must push chakra into the palm of your hand and cover the surface of the scroll in it. Once the scroll is full of messages between the two of us it will erase itself._

_Now report to me tonight, via the scroll, destroy this message and give me constant reports every Sunday, you do that?_

_So I wish you and your team good luck 'Chi'"._

_Remember, you can report to me any other time if something…interesting…arises. And when in doubt, toads cannot be summoned by just anyone._

_The Fifth Hokage_

_-Tsunade_

Naruto shook his head and sighed. The Godaime could be so predictable at times. He folded up the note and shoved it in his pocket again to keep it safe so that it could be destroyed later on. He then pulled out the nano-square that Itachi had subtly left him. After he read the Uchiha's note he let it float onto his sheet of notes.

The Kyuubi container stood up, causing the people around him, who weren't asleep, to look in his direction. "This is not good." He mumbled to himself before raising his hand in the air to try and attract the teacher's attention. When that didn't work he just shouted "Mr. Binns, I must go!" and with the ghost teacher still ignoring his outburst and Hermione analyzing him while still keeping up with the notes on her page, he fled the room, student eyes trailing after him.

Once in the secluded hallway, he pushed through the closest window and made his way to the roof of the building, ploughing his way through the rain. There, Naruto sat and tried to make sense of it all. When he couldn't, he pulled out Itachi's note and read it again. Still, nothing came, so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment; he swore.

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: Sorry so very much for the long wait till I updated again! I finally got some inspiration! Well, I have the next few chapters written up already, so I'll be updating on Sunday's from now on until I run out of chapters okay? Again, I'm sorry for making you all wait, I hope you enjoyed this anyway though!

Ok listen up. This is AnimeFreak4261 and my own little AN. Now, what I'm about to say was completely decided by me and has nothing to do with miss authoress here. THERE WILL OFFICIALLY BE **NO PAIRING** IN AWAKEN ME FROM MY DAYDREAM!! To give questions comments or insults, please direct them to the review button, but please make sure to direct them to me and not the author if it is about the pairing.

**The note above this is an apology.**

**The note below this is talking about my Beta; AnimeFreak4261**

Nothing has changed with my beta. AnimeFreak4261 is still doing her fine job! XD And for any of you people following along with any of her stories, Nightly Urges and Never Before have been updated or will soon!

(1) - Gannbatte is simply Japanese for "come on" or more commonly placed as "Do your best/try one's best, go for it." Here Naruto is using it to tell the bird that it's okay and that it can continue on with its mission.

(2) - Arigato is Japanese for "Thank you."

(3) - Dismissed is in underlined italics because it is supposed to actually be written in Japanese, for that is what Naruto is supposed to be speaking in. Seeing as though the correct translation could not be found, please accept my apologies and use your imagination to picture him speaking "dismissed" in Japanese. Thank you.

-WAC

-Ani


	8. Chapter 8

Awaken me from My Day Dream

Title: Confusing Lessons

Chapter 8

The golden trio arrived to their potions class with inquires of the blond boys where-abouts.

"Maybe he's deciding to skip class today? Professor Binns probably bored him half to death and he just couldn't take it." Ron suggested, shrugging his shoulders uncaringly.

"But he was way too excited to just skip like that. Besides it's only the first day." Harry argued back.

They stepped into the darkened class room only to have their eyes drawn to a mob of bright blond hair.

"Naruto!" Hermione called out, causing her two friends to halt their battle of words.

"Where did you go mate?" The red head asked, seating himself at a table across from Naruto's.

"Oh. No where special." The jinchuriki answered, smiling mischievously with a movement that forced droplets of water to detach themselves from his moist hair.

"You're soaking wet!" exclaimed the surprised female, peering at him closely.

"How correct you are!" Naruto chimed.

"Hn. Dobe." A figure that all three wizards hadn't noticed spoke up finally.

"Shut up, teme! You _could_ be a little nicer you know! And you call _me_ the dobe! Oh, by the way, guys; this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Harry Ron and Hermione."

"Che." The black haired man huffed than looked away irritated.

Hermione gasped and pointed to the man seated next to Naruto, "You're in Slytherin!"

The other two wizards' eyes expanded as they stared at the nonchalant ninja.

"So?" His onyx eyes bore through the bushy haired female, an icy shiver pulsing up her spine.

"I was simply curious as to why you were hanging out with a Gryffindor instead of another Slytherin."

Naruto let out a hardy laugh as Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his head back towards the front of the room. The blond ninja went to elbow the Uchiha, only to be dodged and have a foot sent to his shin, which was easily blocked at the cost of Naruto almost loosing his balance.

"Trust you to be a bastard to someone you don't even know. Teme."

"This coming from a dobe? From you that's not much of an insult. At least I can behave myself and stay in all of my classes, clone."

This made Hermione furrow her brow in confusion, "Clone? Teme? Dobe? These names just aren't making sense to me."

"Well, Sasuke here calls me 'dobe' and 'clone' a lot due to a few things that I've done in that past. I tend to call him 'teme' back most of the time. Sorry for confusing you Hermione!" Naruto smiled sheepishly, hoping that the other three would just leave it at that.

"Bu-" the question was cut off as the professor marched into the room, banging the doors behind him.

"Settle down." Snape snapped as he strode down the center isle, the last few stragglers darting into their seats before they were yelled at.

The potions master explained a few things about getting their OWLS and NEWTS, Sasuke making a mental note to research them later, before telling them about the potion they would be creating; the Drought of Peace.

"Start!"

All the students scrambled from their seats and to a cupboard in order to obtain the ingredients they would need to start their assignment. The two Konoha ninja stood there in confusion, never having heard of anything written on the board that wasn't 'cauldron' or 'fire'.

"Oi, Ron." The red-head looked towards the blond as he attempted to start a fire using the tip of his wand. "What do I do?"

Mouth agape, the Weasley replied, "You can stay awake and focused throughout a boring, monotone retelling of Giant Wars yet you can't read instructions off a board and start a potion?"

The ANBU simply shrugged and asked a new question, "Can you get Hermione for me then?"

"This is individual work! Can't you read? What do you want?" the female cried in a frantic whisper obviously having heard their conversation.

"We don't know what to do." He smiled sheepishly again, motioning to both Sasuke and himself.

Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor, "You what!?"

"Don't know what to do. We've never seen or heard of any of these ingredients before." He shrugged as if to prove his point.

The witch held up her pointer finger before bending down and scribbling a note onto a piece of parchment. She then folded the note into a messy square and proceeded to thrust it onto Ron who passed it on warily.

_The ingredients are in the open cupboard and the instructions are on the blackboard. Do __EXACTLY __what they say otherwise your potion won't turn out right. The ingredients in the cupboard are labelled. Now hurry up and start or you won't have enough time to finish your potions!_

So Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the cabinet to fish out their first few ingredients.

**Near the End of Class**__

The two leaf shinobi looked into their bubbling cauldrons with disgust; Snape had just said that their mixtures should be emanating a silvery mist, but that wasn't the case with either of theirs.

"My potion _reeks_!" The Kyuubi holder complained loudly before turning and asking about the others potion.

"It's glowing orange. I can't figure out why it's glowing orange." He replied while still staring into the depths of the glowing liquid he created.

Naruto chuckled at his team mate's dilemma before he remembered his own green mess.

"Can't you read?" A sneering voice asked the overused question once again to their table.

"In four different languages actually. English is my most recent and I'm just dieing to know why there is a 'K' in 'knife' and a 'GH' in 'thought' and a 'PH' in 'dolphin' and-"

"I don't care!" the teacher interrupted testily.

"Then why did you ask?" the blond questioned back playfully.

"Because if you read line six properly you could see that you needed to put in five pickled toad eyes."

The shinobi looked up at the potions master with horror evident on his face.

"What if those eyes came from Gamakichi or someone else that I know? How could I use those eyes!?"

Sasuke snickered at his companion and got glared at by his new sensei for it. But having Naruto put on this act and the obvious anger that Snape was trying to hide was just too funny.

"25 points from Gryffindor. If you cross me again it'll only get worse than that." And with that the teacher marched towards Harry who had multi-coloured smoke coming from his obviously wrong potion.

"But how can I not cross him? We're in the same school and I have a class with the stupid prick." Naruto asked rhetorically just loud enough for Sasuke and Ron to hear; both of which threatened to burst out with laughter (Ron more-so than Sasuke).

"Mr. Weasley; 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape spun on his heels and strutted past Hermione's perfect cauldron after shouting out a spell to make Harry's potion disappear. "Now fill your vial with a sample of your potions and make sure it is labelled properly with your name, then get out of my sight quickly."

The students all did what they were told and filed out of the room speedily.

"Naruto, are you coming to the Great Hall with us?" asked the ever curious Hermione as she and her two male friends passed by him and Sasuke, "You can come too if you'd like Sasuke."

"Naw, I've gotta speak to this man right here alone first 'kay?" He patted his best friend on the shoulder before bidding his new friends a farewell and than separated.

"So where is the real Naruto? And why were you so wet earlier?" The Uchiha asked when they were out of earshot of any and all students.

"Why don't you just follow me and ask him yourself?" came the shadow clone's simple reply.

Both men jumped through the nearest window and into the moist afternoon air to make it easier for them to travel to the captain of the mission.

"I'm not sure if you'll find out why I've taken the place of Naruto thus far, but I can tell you that something unexpected is happening and I'm afraid that he and your brother are probably going to be thrusting themselves into the middle of it." The clone shook his head as he led the younger Uchiha towards his maker. "Be on your guard Sasuke, something's starting to form and I can't be sure what, but it's not good and we need to be ready."

Sasuke nodded and they increased their speed to insure they weren't spotted by the first years having their flying lesson. "I understand." He glanced sideways at the clone of his childhood friend and just had to notice how much different he was from the person he had known all these years.

A/N: Here it is as promised, I combined chapter 8 and 9 here so that's why it's longer. Be happy. Thanks for still reading this.

My beta reader is AnimeFreak4261.

-WAC


	9. Chapter 9

Awaken Me From My Day Dream

Chapter: 9

Title: Welcome To Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alice.

A/N: Sorry, I lied at the end of last chapter; I combined chapters 7 & 8. This is chapter 9. Enjoy.

The raven-haired man paced the front of his classroom with impatience, only to have black leaves fall in front of him to signify the coming of his captain.

"Finally." he grunted, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well you see, there was an interesting lesson about Giant Wars that I was listening to when I read your letter so…"

Itachi glared darkly at the shorter man. "I gave it to you before class for a reason you know."

The younger male parried without missing a beat. "Yeah well I was dragged to class before I could do anything."

"I'm not stupid Naruto." The Uchiha prodigy tilted the other males face up and looked square into his eyes. "You and I both know that it was a clone that they pulled away." He let go of the blondes face and crossed his arms over his chest, never breaking eye contact.

"Heh, damn." The newly released said uncaringly as he shifted onto a students work table.

"What were you doing?"

"What if I don't wanna tell you?" He shot the fake trader a foxy grin, resorting to his old façade as he did so.

The sharingan wielder entered into a close proximity with his leader once again, placing his hands on either side of Naruto, trapping him against the table.

"Stop the act, Naruto." He growled in the blonde boy's ear, the atmosphere turning serious at his words along with both of the room's occupants.

The ANBU slid away from the ex-Akatsuki member and onto the other side of the table, placing his hands parallel to his subordinates and mirroring him entirely. "Fine."

"Now, answer my question." it was more of a statement than anything.

"I don't need to tell you what I was doing." He broke their pointless staring contest and strode around to his companions side of the table.

Itachi leaned back and rested against the piece of furniture as his commander came up beside him. "No, you don't, but it could affect how we perform and proceed with this mission." He turned his head.

"We need supplies." Came the calculated response.

"For?"

"School. Classes."

"…"

"We don't have wands, any of our books, and certainly no background knowledge in these subjects. We were greatly unprepared for this mission and now we are at a grave disadvantage. We need materials. We need a plan. We need-" the bell chimed for classes to switch.

"-For you to transform." And with that Itachi flew through a few hand seals and thrust a transformation jutsu onto Naruto which turned him into a small Ravenclaw girl. "And we need just a little bit of revenge." He smirked then turned serious once more. "Now, talk to Sakura. I have her class. Other than that, stay silent."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond or possibly bite the older Nin's head off for what he did, but luckily, or unluckily, the door banged open, allowing a sea of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls to surge into the nearly empty room.

"Thank you, Professor Itachi." The high pitched voice came as a bit of a shock to the transformed ninja, but with nothing more than a slight grimace, 'she' bounded off to catch a seat beside 'her' pink haired comrade and wait for class to begin.

"I've never seen you around before. What's your name?"

He turned and looked incredulously at his teammate and noted a few other girls hone in onto their conversation. "I'm Alice. Alice Cartwrite" he wanted to hit his head onto the desk at the first name that had popped into his head, but settled for having Kyuubi laugh loudly at him in his head. _'Well, at least Sakura won't be fooled by this stupid name.'_

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Alice!" the medic Nin offered her hand with the utmost sincerity.

He almost went slack jawed at his companion's complete lack of awareness and thought about how Sasuke had praised her for her observation skills when they had first become genin. None the less, he pressed his slim hand into hers and shook it quickly before letting go and almost bashing his head against the table once more.

He looked up at the sound of tapping on a chalk board and a couple of claps. His left eye twitched. It was obviously not his day.

"Now class, put away your wands and pull out your textbooks."

A/N: So how was my coming back chapter? Heh…don't kill me. Please? I actually didn't have anything written after this until today (April 6th) Wait…that's a lie. I had the next chapter and a bit of the one after this written too…but the next chapters not that fun, and I finally introduce something in the…12th chapter! But it'll be updated with the 11th 'cause it's really short, but it will still be its own chapter. Anyway, I apologize profusely and commemorate all who are still reading this and don't have to go back to the last chapter to see what was happening (I did…). I thank you again and will now let you get on with your life.

This story's beta is still AnimeFreak4261

Please R&R If you're still reading this!


	10. Chapter 10

Awaken me from my day Dream

Chapter: 10

Title: The Ministry at it's Finest.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

The feminine voice reverberated around the room, closely followed by the murmuring and shuffling that came from confused students.

Naruto lifted his head from his hand in order to focus his eyes questioningly on the eldest Uchiha, who was nonchalantly leaning against the teacher's desk, allowing only his clenched hands to let on that he detested the strange woman who had just entered with the intent of abducting his class.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principal._

Printed itself on the portable blackboard though the Kyuubi container was sure that she hadn't written anything on it yet and it disturbed him slightly. As their previous teachers had done, Umbrige started talking about previous years and OWLS, only with a bit of "The Ministry of Magic is good and here to help!" on the side of her speech. It also ended with a "Copy these Course Aims down!", and a groan from the reluctant class.

After said notes were scribbled down on a piece of borrowed parchment, the mischievous ANBU decided that it was about time to make himself known to the pink obsessed woman of his nightmares.

"Professor!" his girly voice chimed out a little higher than he intended it to be.

"We raise our hand in this class, Mrs..."

"Cawrter." He supplied helpfully.

"Mrs. Cawrter. And so I demand that you do so."

The transformed boy did as he was told and raised his hand with the expectation of being called upon immediately, an expectation that was shot down within seconds of being blatantly ignored by the toad-like woman.

"Now that everyone has-"

"I believe Mrs. Cawrter is trying to say something." Itachi's even voice growled out unexpectedly, making any female's from either house swoon at the sound of his rough voice.

"Thank you Itachi, but I am very capable of handling this class, and any other, on my own."

"Then I suggest you prove this by doing your job properly and at least hearing out anything your students have to say to you." He replied instantly with an uninterested facade coupled with rising anger behind it.

The witch professor attempted to hold her own mask up as she once again thanked Itachi for his input before turning around and calling upon Naruto.

"Isn't _Itachi_ supposed to be teaching this class? I mean, that _is_ what Professor Dumbledore said at the opening ceremony, did he not?"

The corners of her lips twitched as the Ministry-issued woman tried to stay on top of the quickly escaping situation.

A ripple of whispers sounded throughout the room, as messages from the young magic wielders were frantically told to one another. More hands were raised from this, while some people opted to throw out their questions wildly and anonymously, just incase the woman found their question inappropriate by Ministry standards.

"Actually, Itachi was not Ministry approved and is actually supposed to have already left Hogwarts premises, but since Dumbledore refused to make him leave, he will be with us for the remainder of the year. He will simply be _helping _**not to**_ teach_ the students taking Defense against the Dark Arts. Now, read the first chapter if you please." The pink, toad-like woman explained in her honey-sweet voice, ceasing anymore questions before returning to the desk Itachi was using and giving said male a pointed look.

Only Naruto could see that behind Itachi's mask he was fuming, anyone would be. One more word out of Umbrige's mouth and the blonde leader was sure she would be spending the rest of the year in the hospital wing. That is if the Uchiha went easy on her. Sadly, this could not happen, much to the disappointment of more than one person in the room. If it did, then their mission would be put in jeopardy, which was something that could not, at all costs, happen, no matter how tempting.

The mission leader checked the space before his own pink haired subordinate and noted the empty space in front of her as well. Perfect. His second in commands eyes were watching his. Watching and waiting. Naruto nodded, his long hair tickling the back of his neck. Itachi moved from his position on the desk, with his eyes still on his captain's, as he started pacing up and down the isles, seemingly checking the page numbers of all the students. When the Uchiha came to their table, the jinchuuriki tapped on his desk twice, indicating the lack of clutter.

"Where are your textbooks?" The sharingan wielder asked in his deep voice.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, uh…sir…um…" Sakura started, obviously not expecting that question from a person who knew exactly why she didn't have her supplies yet.

"We were running late at lunch and forgot our books in our dorms." Itachi's eyes shifted from the real female to the faux one as he was told the fabricated story. He nodded at his leader's girl-like face before striding towards the front of the room once again.

"See me after class than you two. I shall be needing to speak with the both of you; the fact that today is the first day of classes is no reason to forget anything."

"Isn't this _my_ class, Itachi?" The other professor's falsely sweet voice inquired.

"If I am to _help _you teach I, also, need authority over the students." came the long haired man's simple reply before he leaned back on the wooden desk where he perched for the rest of the class, looking like a lion waiting for the perfect time to strike at his prey. Sharingan whirled behind obsidian irises as he watched the Ministry woman pace the front of the room and teach the class in a "safe" environment. He just couldn't help but think that to this woman; even her bed was considered a threat.

End Chapter.

A/N: I APOLOGIZE!!! I know you're tired of hearing it. But I am. Also, if someone can send me a message or review on Sundays if I haven't updated and if I haven't indicated otherwise, it would be much obliged. HEART YOU GUYS!

Please read and review if you love me back!

AnimeFreak4261 is my beta. Love her too!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Awaken Me From My Day Dream

Chapter: 11

Chapter Title: That which is to be discussed and it's counterpart that is not.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

The defense class ended with nothing of interest to keep the blonde shinobi entertained, a feat that even the Academy had yet to achieve.

"Haruno, Cawrter, don't go anywhere." The eldest Uchiha reminded his two accomplices, before turning and murmuring something to the pink-loving professor.

"Fine." She spat at her 'assistant' "I needed to speak with the headmaster anyway." The toad-like teacher huffed and waddled out of the classroom with exaggerated importance to which the disguised Kyuubi holder scoffed at.

The door closed with 3 pairs of eyes willing it to swing back into its captors arms that much quicker.

"So Itachi-_sensei_ are my grades that bad already?" Naruto inquired with mock innocence and over dramatized 'cuteness'.

"Cut the crap Naruto, this is serious." With a few seals and a puff of smoke the ANBU was recrudesced back into that which he was before.

"Aww! But I was having so much _fun_!" He replied, still acting childish and still striving for the female cuteness from before.

"Wait! So _you_ were that Ravenclaw girl!?" The shocked female asked in an attempt to comprehend the previous events in her still-befuddled mind.

"Yes, Sakura." The blonde did a 180, his attitude following his body's example in a millisecond, "You should have at least figured that there was something estranged, something dangerous or different about a girl you had never seen before sporadically showing up in your class without warning or fanfare, a girl from your _house _no less. If I were your teacher, if _I_ were Kakashi, you would be demoted into the Academy." The captain moved to face both his subordinates, even if one was obviously offended by his blatant insult upon her intelligence, it didn't mean that he couldn't speak with her when she didn't want to speak with him and thus was looking at her feet in avoidance.

They waited.

"Naru-" Sakura ventured, only to be stopped by the hand of the almost addressed.

He dropped a finger. Four.

Itachi's tomoes whirled around his now blood red irises as he opened the window behind him. Another finger dropped. Three.

Sakura placed an arm in front of her face, bracing herself against the half frozen, angry precipitation and wind that attacked her. Two.

Itachi and Naruto moved to each side of the window, making a path for whatever it was that was coming through. One.

A massive ball of dripping robes and a flash of yellow rumbled into the dry room, making a puddle of water underneath them before smoke obstructed their view. Naruto slid the glass back into place and turned as the smoke cleared just in time to see Sasuke sprawled in the small lake that formed around his frame in his disheveled state.

The youngest raven stood and straightened himself, immediately recollecting his Uchiha grace and prestige. "How did you know I would be coming?"

Itachi placed a hand on his little brothers far shoulder and leaned in close, whispering in his younger siblings ear, his voice dropping so that no on but Sasuke could hear him. "You don't conceal your chakra."

A string of curses flew through Sasuke's mind along with a mental kick to himself. It was so obvious!

"Now." The blonde captain marched the same path Umbrige took for her exit and made it his own. "We're off to the headmaster's office."

"Wait." Sasuke's voice stopped Naruto in front of the door and put the attention of the rest of the group on him as well. "Naruto…"

Naruto didn't turn; he hardly tilted his head to speak over his shoulder, "Later, Sasuke." And with that the jinchuuriki made his exit, without missing a beat and without looking back, leaving silence, confusion and an unbreakable tension in his wake.

* * *

A/N: Am I fashionably late? Heh…no? Sorry. And I'm posting this later than I planned due to late night gaming and procrastinated typing.

Also, the Stampede is in town and getting a group of 13+ people there at the same time in the same place is a bit more difficult than it sounds…yeah…

Until next chapter readers!

Read and Review if you feel so inclined!

This story's beta is AnimeFreak4261!

-WAC


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Awaken Me From My Day Dream

Chapter: 12

Sub-title: The Plot Thickens (Actually, it kinda begins here…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

* * *

_**COMPENSATION!!! ***_ Please look to the bottom of the page for details.

* * *

It was deadly silent as the shadowed shinobi leapt through the trees at an expeditious rate, leaving nothing but a fallen leaf or a snapped twig as proof of his existing disturbance. He stopped. "Zetsu, I know you're there."

Said nin slid out of the tree trunk his leader was standing beside and walked towards the shrouded man. The plant-fused male bowed in respect before speaking. "Yes, Pein-sama?"

"North-East from here there is a castle that goes by the name of Hogwartz School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Was the only thing that his rouge subordinate was offered.

"Pein-sama?" His white half questioned, he was used to his master being vague but this was bordering on the need for him to gain the power of telepathy, one thing he didn't think was possible.

"I know." The one in charge turned to the duel coloured man, almost looking past him due to the plant-like fixture that rested about his head "Our escaped member is there. And no one, not even Uchiha Itachi, can leave with his life."

* * *

A/N: Gah! It's so short! I'm sorry! You see now why I didn't want to post it withou the next chapter? Well, due to the ever increasing demands of sooner updates I am trying to fulfill your wishes! Only you're not giving me enough time to over-come my writers block for this story. I only have 1 ½ chapters written out. So I apologize for the length of this chapter and the slight cliff-hanger (just epic-plot introduction really).

Is this even any good of a plot? I haven't done much with it yet if it isn't so tell me now before all these plot strings get woven together too tightly and it can be easily extracted!

**

* * *

**

**COMPENSATION!** For lack of a post chapter I have made a bit of a compensation story. It is simply a one-shot and it's a song fic (lyrics easily skipped over for the pretty story in between). It is called "All I Have" for those interested in reading it. I apologize if it is not to everyone's satisfaction (it certainly went off with a mind of its own and didn't go where I had planned for it to go). Please check it out if only to make me feel better about writing this short of a chapter. It is 9 pages (the one shot) and took me over 5 hours to write completely (if that convinces any of you to read it)! Hope you enjoy it and I'll try to post the next chapter to this lovely tale soon (I'll even bash my head into the wall to try and gain ideas, just for you!).

* * *

STAMPEDE!:If anyone was at the Stampede on the final weekend on either Friday or Saturday and think you saw me I'd love to see the turn out! Or you know what? If you went to the stmpede at all tell me! (If you think you might have saw me I was wearing a black and white print shirt [a bunch of words and such] with slight green on it, I was wearing standard jeans and hand a dark green bag slund over one shoulder and goggles [I wasn't wearing them all the time but I was most of the time] [I was with a group of 4 other girls and with adults at spuratic intervals] and on saturday I was wearing a grey cami with checkered capris and the same green bag [There was me a girl who ccould pass as my sister and an adult who looked unrelated to both of us but is her mother].

My beta is AnimeFreak4261!

Until next chapter!

-WAC


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Awaken Me From My Daydream

Chapter: 13

Sub-title: Torture Has More Than One Form

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

They were on an important mission, they needed to sneak, undercover, into an unfamiliar area in a place which they believed, until recently, didn't exist. Now why were they going on this possibly suicidal mission? Simple; to get school supplies.

The three unprepared shinobi and their makeshift teacher ran along the railroad tracks, the sun just starting to peek over the hilly scenery, unbeknownst to them things at the castle were slightly more hectic then necessary.

With the dawn they came flooding out of the rooms and into the corridors, all in a mad attempt to wake up and get to class on time. Yes, the students of Hogwarts dashed about in their morning routines. All but three that is.

"Where's Naruto?" Harry asked his best friend as they made their way towards their breakfast and missing female companion.

"I don't know, mate. Haven't seen him since potions yesterday, him or his Slytherine pal." He replied, practically spitting out the house name like it was poisonous.

"Oh come off it, Ron. He's probably just sick in the infirmary or something. We'll go see him at lunch. Okay?" Their third group member stated, appearing at their side without either of the boys noticing.

"Jeeze, Hermione! Where did you come from?" the youngest Weasley male exclaimed, not having expected the girl to appear so suddenly.

"Honestly, Ron. You are much to oblivious for your own good." The book lover commented, striding past her two friends and into the Great Hall. That's where their conversation ended, or at least until they spotted the core of their conversation talking slightly less animated to the Weasley twins across from him.

As they approached the chatting teens they noticed a more of an animalistic appearance and a darker aura about him. They dismissed it with uncertain acceptance before joinging their kin in both breakfast and conversation.

***

'_So how are things at school, Kyuu?'_

The fox hissed at his holder fiercely.

'_Sorry about this.' _The blonde apologized to his demon counterpart before being jostled out of his thoughts by someone banged their shoulders together. Hard. He was pushed back into Itachi, the brunette starring down at him then towards the swarm of magical shoppers rushing beside his captain.

The older male quickly placed a hand on his superiors far shoulder, pressing the ANBU into his side as much for protection as to help him with his balance. The Uchiha then proceeded to gesture towards a sign in front of them that was undoubtedly for the bookshop that they had been searching for.

***

The personified demon produced a menacing growl at the back of his throat at the loss of connection with his container. Those around the faux blonde stared with inquisitive and disturbed looks on their still tired faces. He inwardly twitched at the mere thought of putting on Naruto's act but did so anyway.

Kyuubi grinned widely in retaliation to the looks he was getting, a grin he knew that his holder would produce at a time like this. He then turned to one of the closer onlookers; one he slightly remembered being introduced to, named Neville something, if he was correct. He lifted up his plate in preparation for what he was about to say, gesturing to the cinnamon toast on top of the dish.

"What is _in_ this toast!?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update, this is my last fully written out chapter. Good news! I now know where I'm taking this fic *sob*! You'll find out later…hopefully MUCH later…

* * *

**Dedication! **I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Minaret who is currently out of the country on vacation. Hope this brings you a little relief from your family! Sorry I couldn't make it longer for you. Though I am thinking of writing this one songfic I have an idea for…also for you...and for purposes later to be reviled in this fic *again sob!* Can't wait 'til you get back!!

* * *

Currently no beta has seen this work. That will change as soon as said beta returns to her home and her internet access. Also, please keep in mind that this was written (by that I mean typed and revised) at *looks at time* what is now 5:23 in the AM. Sorry about any mistakes!

Review?

-WAC


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Awaken Me from My Day Dream

Chapter: 14

Sub-Title:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

Kyuubi was pissed beyond telling, being forced to communicate with his cell's half-witted charges who flung around their 'magic' needlessly to make their already pitifully padded life easier. Cleaning, cooking, moving objects and even sports required the use of magic, something that even ninja and the normal humans in their village haven't done that, though the latter had previously tried furiously to do.

As the day progressed the demon couldn't help but get more and more frustrated with these people and their lack of common sense; turning animals into goblets is hardly a practical practice. The transformed sadist spent the first couple of classes tapping restlessly against on his table top before feigning ill and retreating to his standardized bed.

As Kyuu lay in his containers bed, restlessly awaiting the return of the Konoha shinobi, he sensed something ominous derived from the direction of what he had learned to be known as the Forbidden Forest. He clawed his way out of the four-poster and towards the window which overlooked the heavily wooded area that the malevolent presence was exuding from. The fox sighed pushing the window open and sending out another clone; this one appearing as his favorite form, which hurried into the cover of the trees.

Thoroughly abused by his masters orders Kyuubi passed out onto the bed, keeping an eye on the castle through the eyes of his spread out clones.

***

**With Kyuubi Clone In The Forest**

The red head reincarnated flew through the trees in search of the evil disturbance that threatened the school. The aura seemed to be seeping from the trees themselves, something that was unheard of to the fox elder. He stopped, laying an ear against the cool bark coating the tree he had landed on. Its inner workings seemed normal. Kyuubi tried a few more and simply got the same result.

The demon dropped soundlessly onto the forest floor, crouching low as he sensed another presence with him. "Come out." He commanded, growling menacingly in the back of his throat.

He waited. Seconds passed, minutes passed. Nothing. Still uneasy and on guard the clone continued his search through the forest, a feeling of eyes on him always prickling the back of his neck.

Kyuubi found nothing in his reconnaissance, something that made the male even more uneasy. That is until he became acutely aware of a highly concentrated area of the threatening presence. He spun in a circle, trying to pinpoint his rapidly circling target.

"Come out!" He ordered again and yet again receiving no enemy in answer. Though this time he received a little more then silence. This time he got a low and evil laugh, one that almost blended into the sounds of the forest.

Something in his mind flashed something that Itachi had told him about, had warned him about. For the life of the red head he couldn't remember what it was. Literally for the life of him. While he attempted to both assess his veiled opponent as well as remember the vital information he had conveniently lost he failed to notice a double-sided kunai that was hurdled towards his spine.

As the weapon collided with its target the clone disappeared, disrupting both the fox's solo mission as well as his cornering thought process. He cursed as his vision swam from the forest to a classroom; the one where 'Sasuke' was brooding in his seat and taking notes on the lesson at hand (parchment and quill courtesy of the teacher).

The demon switched his viewpoint to the control center, now staring up at the canopy above his bed rather then Charms notes. He concentrated, first on retrieving the information he had somehow lost when the clone had dispersed. Once that failed he then concentrated on his link with the blonde he was currently masquerading as.

'_**Naruto. We're in trouble.'**_

'_What is it Kyuu? It wouldn't be like you to slip up on anything. All the shadow clones and disguises are in place, correct?'_

'_**Yeah. They're fine. It's just that you'd best be returning soon, the school may be in danger.'**_

A sense of solid seriousness shrouded the half-concerned attitude ANBU held about him before, _'We're returning now.'_

With that their connection fell through, leaving Kyuubi wondering if the squad would return in time to be of any help once the invasion started.

* * *

A/N: Apologies just for you guys because I selfishly did not update before I left for a mini vacation. Sorry for the crappy chapter I wrote on the spot for you but I figure that this is better then nothing.

No beta has touched this. Will be reposted at a later date though.

Review?

-WAC


	15. Chapter 15

Awaken Me From My Daydream

Chapter 15

Title: And So It Begins

A/N: Good news everyone! I found the pages with this chapter on it!

Nothing worse than an authors note. Sorry for the absence, I will be finishing this story though I will be updating everything at the same time, so when this chapter goes up as does the chapter for every other story I haven't finished, thank you for your patience.

The near perfect scenery flashed in and out of sight as the squad of ninja ran along the train tracks. No one had questioned Naruto on why they had to return to the school so soon; after all it would only be suspicious once they reached Hogwarts.

"Captain."

Naruto didn't answer, his rhythmic pace progressing into a sporadic and unclean remix as the person persisted.

"Naruto?"

The blonde's face was barren as he glanced towards the older Uchiha that was keeping to his harsh gait. The ex-convict decided to drop the questions, after all, he was in no place to question his superior.

Naruto spoke, his voice low and feral as he drew Itachi's attention back. "Kyuu's in trouble."

The raven's eyes widened, though only by a fraction, in a dangerous form of surprise. He watched, almost mesmerized, as Naruto leapt ahead. Itachi blinked away his unbecoming expression before hauling himself into the air and surging forward to catch up with their leader. This couldn't be good.

The fox flew through the hallways in a pitiful attempt at a reproduction of his containers aesthetics. He stopped, forgetting which floor he needed, the information being far from the front of his mind and receding even further away with each exhale that shot haggardly from the back of his throat. Alarm raced through his blood stream, pumping his brain full of unrestrained adrenaline that seemed to sever all ties with reasoning and, instead, convinced him that moving, eve if it was in the wrong direction, was better than not moving at all. Kyuubi took in his options. He looked around, seeing no one for at least three floors, he took to the railing, closing his eyes and relying purely on instinct as he ran into oblivion.

Sasuke and Sakura huffed as they forced their legs to pump even faster, their strides being forced longer in an attempt to keep up with their superiors. Sweat trickled down Sasuke's back as he mentally questioned what could have made both the revised Naruto and his innocent brother to race towards their charges before they had planned to.

Sasuke thought a moment, coming to the conclusion that there had to be something happening at the school, an urgent event that even the Kyuubi, still strong despite his diminished powers, couldn't handle on his own. Logically, this meant that the school was under attack, and if he was right, then they had to hurry back, least their mission be failed and some great disaster fall upon this plane. Well, it was either that or he and Sakura were under the command of two completely insane, and ridiculously powerful ninja.

He mentally scratched out the latter.

Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't help but look at how much their blonde comrade had grown without them, how he had matured and how he now knew precisely what he was doing. She marveled at his accomplishments, especially compared to how little she had done, how she was still stuck in the exact same place she had been years ago. The only difference that Sakura had undergone was getting Tsunade to teach her, and she had only done that because of how useless she felt next to everyone else.

Needless to say, Sakura felt rather ashamed of herself, both her skills and her confidence seemed to be without. She watched as the younger Uchiha sprinted ahead and she had to wonder what drove him onward now that his brother was innocent, and even before that, what had made the man a prodigy when he was small, so many things about Sasuke were a mystery. Though it was Sasuke himself that insured this, he always had been secretive about his past.

The kunoichi shook her head, ridding herself of the negative, demeaning thoughts for the time being and pushed herself further, desperately trying to catch up with her recently departed teammate and frustrated with herself for allowing so much ground to fall between them, both physically and psychologically.

The location of his destination forgotten, the bijuu ran into the nearest classroom, shocking Professor McGonagall into turning her bird into a trashcan rather than a bowl. Her eyes narrowed and her thin mouth opened to berate the fox in, what was no doubt to be, a clever way. This was stopped as the Naruto imitation let out a frustrated growl that emitted lowly from his throat, surprising the students and even the Professor.

"You need to lock down the school **now**." He barked authoritatively.

The professor blinked gaumlessly before looking up at the fiery ninja in a confused manner. "I don't understand as to wh-" she was cut off with a loud bang coming from outside her window, the school shaking noticeably simultaneously. The demon cursed lowly before crossing the room, slamming the window open, and tossing himself outside of it without a second thought.

_**Damn it, Naruto. You had better be here now or we're screwed.**_

He waited a few moments and received nothing in response. He tried calling the blondes name again and again with only the same fruitless answer that he had the first time he tried to contact the male.

Distracted, trying to communicate with his container instead of watching his surroundings, Kyuubi was caught off guard when explosive spiders spattered themselves along the stone walls surrounding him, not giving him enough time to escape the wave entirely and was thus, propelled forward, luckily, with minimal damage.

The kitsune rolled away from the school and the prying eyes that had gather in the window he had hailed from, only opening his own reddened eyes when he stopped and the vertigo had lessened. He stared at the feet near his head, eyes raking up the legs and torso until the rested on the face of his attacker.

The man before him stood tall, blonde hair long and covering a good portion of his face that was free from his cloaks collar. Kyuubi didn't need to hear the man's tell-tale speech pattern or see the empty sleeve on one side of the mans patterned cloak to know the name of this man; Deidara.

The artist kicked his victim in the ribs, sending the demon back into the air as well as winding him with one hit. Deidara smirked, leaping into the air after the fox, using him as a stepping-stone to jump even higher as well as attach some clay insects to his school robes.

Taking height to his advantage, the Akatsuki member expanded his pre-made bird and landed on it, witnessing his adversary collide with the ground ungracefully, the impact only made worse by the explosions that accompanied it. The blonde grinned at his handiwork though knew that the fight was not yet over.

As Kyuubi emerged from the indent he had made, debris being torn away from the sight of impact by the wind the way a worried mother would hurry away with her child. From Deidara's perch his grinned widened, observing as the wind ran away from their feud, carrying away tendrils of the fox's disguise as it did so. When the breeze finally stopped, letting their hair and clothes fall back messily into place Naruto was no longer standing on Hogwarts grounds, instead it was the demon fox, glaring up at his opponent in his favourite form, sharp fangs bared in an animalistic fashion.

Kyuubi huffed out a breath, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. He forwent the witty banter that he had played witness to so many times before and instead used his chakra to hurdle himself into the air near his adversary's bird, employing his sideways momentum to boot the blonde off of his perch and take his place.

The blonde leaned back, making himself parallel with the ground and smirking up at the demon as he fitted his hand into a familiar seal, effectively detonating his hijacked bird. Deidara, satisfied with his latest art project, flipped around, landing on his feet without a hitch.

Sasuke stopped, almost falling forward, over his brother who was kneeling on the tracks. He took a cautious step around the other, bending down to see what was curled in Itachi's arms. What little breath the teen had in him hitched as he recognized the lines marring sun-kissed cheeks, Sasuke couldn't believe what it was he was seeing.

Itachi looked towards his little brother with cold eyes, eyes similar to those Sasuke had seen on the night of their clan's murder. "Sasuke." His voice was jut as void of emotion. Sasuke just squatted there, staring at his brother who seemed more hollow and void than he had ever before.

"Sasuke." His voice was harsher this time and broke the younger out of his trance.

The addressed boy shuffled closer to his brother, finding it difficult to hear what his kin was saying otherwise. Itachi looked back down at the boy in his lap, Sasuke mimicking the action. "-im. Take him and make your way to the castle slowly."

Sasuke was about to question why he should be moving slowly and why Itachi didn't just do it, but was cut off as his captain was thrust at him, almost knocking the raven backwards. He watched as his brother stood. "Itachi?"

"Just do it, Sasuke." The elder Uchiha turned away from the two boys left on the railroad tacks but stopped just before he took off at an unreasonable speed. "If you hear anything out of the ordinary, especially near the school, **run**. Run as fast as you can until you are absolutely positive you are safe."

"Ita-" Sasuke was cut off yet again as his brother took two fingers and prodded him gently on his forehead, reminding the younger so much of his childhood that it hurt before disappearing and not allowing Sasuke to say another word.

P.S. I suck at fight scenes.


	16. Chapter 16

For those of you having issues seeing the latest chapter, it is because I deleted the update one. My apologies, just click chapter 15 and you'll be at the new chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience ^^;

-WAC


End file.
